Cat's Eye
by VioletDelightsEnd
Summary: One day, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was walking in the rain, until she stumbled upon an injured cat named Chat Noir. Later on, she would discover her cat was actually half human. Here's the best part, she finds out he's a Miraculous Cat Prince, who lives underground, and he wants her as his bride. Could her life get any crazier?... it obviously can.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, Chat Noir and Ladybug would be on a date by now.**

 **I really love Miraculous Ladybug and I wanted them to collide in my own little world. I love supernatural, so it made me wonder to have supernatural miraculous twist. Please enjoy you guys and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Chapter one: Cat's Eye**

In the corner of the alleyway, somewhere in a shadows, a Miraculous black cat camouflaged himself in the darkness. His attentive, green eyes, were on his enemies called the Akumas. For centuries, Miraculous Cats had to live in hiding, so the Akumas wouldn't get to them. There were many reasons why the Akumas wanted them: for experiments, to keep them as pets, and for their luscious fur coats. Their main enemy, Hawk Month, had a taste for his eccentric fashion line. He was more ambitious to kidnap them and skin them alive for his own personal gain. A few had fallen in the depths of Hawk Moth's hands and they were no longer alive.

The King of the Miraculous Cats, was Gabriel Agreste, and he always kept his coven underground. He told them that humans were dangerous. You must never get close to a human, only to feed from them, and that was about it. Everyone followed their king's rule, except for the prince himself. Chat Noir was his given nickname. You must never utter your real name, unless you're the king. To know one's true name, they would become your docile slave.

Chat Noir sighed out in relief when the Akumas finally disappeared. He slowly emerged himself from the shadows, being cautious, and then he found himself in the rain. Chat Noir hissed at this. The rain made him weak and vulnerable. He heard a cackling laugh, which reminded Chat Noir of a hyena. He heard the laughter closing in on him, and it made Chat Noir puff out his proud fur.

"What are you doing lurking in our territory, Cat?!" A full-transformed Miraculous Fox spat with so much venom.

Their other enemy, besides the Akumas, was the Miraculous Foxes. They were sometimes allies, but mostly enemies. No one knew how this feud started, their relationship was so eerily similar to the Capulets and Montagues from Romeo and Juliet. Quite frankly, Chat Noir didn't know why they had to be enemies? They've both been hunted down by the Akumas as well, so they should be collaborating with them instead. However, the foxes were greedy with power, they wanted both the Miraculous kinds to rule the Earth. Even though Chat Noir's kind didn't care for the humans, they didn't want the humans to endure another brutal Holocaust. Which began the endless feud because the Miraculous Cats could control the foxes. Like a dog to a leash, given to that they're in the wolf family. No one knew how they held this authority, but cats listened to no one, it was in their genes. Foxes, on the other hand…. Not so much.

"I was just passing by, I came across an Akuma, Kim," Chat Noir replied coyly. He had known Kim for quite sometime and they have always bumped heads. Well, it was mostly Kim who started the fights.

Unlike a Miraculous Cat, a Miraculous Fox could reveal their true name without consequences.

"That's no excuse, you stupid cat. For all we know, you could be luring them into our territory. You probably want to start another war, don't you, your highness!" Kim bellowed dramatically.

The perks of being Prince Chat Noir, you could always be calm and composed, when you're dealing with a fox going through a hissy fit.

"Kim, you are a prince in the fox court, it is not wise to blindly assume a war!" Chat Noir ridiculed with a hint of annoyance.

"No matter, if this is a declaration of war or not. I'm going to kick your ass, right now, pussycat!" Kim roared as he transformed to his half human and half fox form.

Chat Noir rolled his eyes as he transformed as well. He knew this was a bad idea, he should flee, given of the heavy rain. However, Kim didn't really give him a choice, so Chat had to put his claws out.

They fought brutally. Kim kept trying to bite him, but Chat kept dodging. Chat scratched Kim good on his face, which made Kim howl in pain. Chat thought he would win this match, until the rain got heavier. Chat cursed when he found himself on his knees. When the rain touched his fur, it was like a chemical of Helium being poured onto him.

Kim hovered over him, which made Chat still glare defiantly. "Pleasant dreams… you royal pain in the ass!" With one hard final punch, Chat Noir was out like a light.

 **MCMCMC**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng loved and hated the rain. She had just left her friend's house, Alya Cesaire, from a huge literature project. She tightened her hold on her umbrella, as she cringed at the sound of her wet boots, and bit her lower lip in concentration. Marinette was so relieved to be halfway done with their project.

Madame Bustier assigned them to write about a mythical creature. What Marinette had chosen for her and Alya to research on was Miraculous Cats. Marinette had a soft spot for cats. Once upon a time, not so long ago, she wanted to be cat when she was younger. Something about cat's intrigued her so. Their eyes were so alluring, you had to work hard on gaining their trust, and their fur was so soft. Their stripes was what really caught her eye: the way their stripes blended like Yin and Yang, the way it represented their personality, and there was sense of pride underneath it all.

A sound of loud mewl snapped Marinette out of her thoughts. Curiously, Marinette followed the noise, until she was met with an injured cat in a alleyway. Marinette gasped as she stared at the poor black cat. He had cuts on his fur, also his eyes looked glossy, and his tail wasn't moving. That was never a good sign when a cat's tail didn't move.

"You poor thing!" Marinette said sadly.

Marinette stood dumbstruck as she contemplated on what to do. She should bring him home, but the cat could have rabies or even bite her. Maybe she should call animal control? No, wait, her phone was dead. Shoot, just her luck, even though she was never lucky.

She took a deep breath before she gingerly picked up the cat and cradled it in her ladybug rain coat. Marinette looked at him pitifully as he slowly lifted his head up and stared at her with vulnerable eyes. This was the top of the cake on why Marinette really loved cats' eyes: 'They hold a inner truth they could never hide, and they would never lie through their heavenly eyes'.

 **MCMCMC**

Chat Noir was captivated at the beautiful princess who gave him a sense of comfort. He liked her smell, she smelled like vanilla and a hint of a forbidden fruit. He welcomed the warmth she provided him through her rain coat. A ladybug rain coat, to be more purrcise.

He looked up at her and thought in his head: 'My Ladybug, I'm forever in your debt, you may someday have my name, as I would have yours…' Then darkness lured him back to his heavy cat nap.

Whew, first chapter complete. I would love to hear what you guys think. Will our sweet baby Chanton be okay and will love blossom between them?

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, well season 2 would be released in my** **country by now. The waiting is killing me:{**

 **Oh my lanta, you guys are wonderful! I did not expect such huge responses from you all. I was shocked and then doing a happy dance. To all of you lovely people who favorited this, followed it, and reviewed it. Thank you in the bottom of my heart this means so much to me. I also added song lyrics, that sets the mood to the chapters. Also, hey, you might have something to add your playlist:} This chapter start where it picks off, enjoy and would love to hear what you think:}**

 **Chapter two: Black Beauty**

 _You'd make a night time what a day,_

 _So it suits the mood of your soul_

 _Ohhh, what can I do?_

 _Nothing, my sparrow blue_

 _You have no room for light,_

 _Love is Ohhhhh, what can I do?_

 _Life is beautiful,_

 _But you don't have a clue_

 _Sun and ocean blue,_

 _They're magnificent,_

 _It don't make sense to you._

' _Black Beauty' by Lana del Rey_

 _XXX_

"Come on, you big baby, I need to heal your wounds," Marinette scolded as she tried to put a cold rag on his fur.

She brought him back to her bedroom. Her parents went out for a date, so she had to wait on introducing their new addition to her family. That is, if Chat Noir could behave himself and he didn't have another worried family. She found a collar on him, with a name tag on, but there was no address. She sighed when he wouldn't let her come near him. Marinette had on rubber gloves because better safe than sorry. He may be a cute little thing, but he had some sharp claws that he wasn't afraid to show.

"I think I like you better when you were sleeping like a baby," Marinette mumbled under her breath as she got up to stretch.

"I wonder if some warm milk would calm your nerves?" Marinette asked herself out loud. With that in mind, she went downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Chat to collect his thoughts.

Chat Noir felt bad for being a burden to his purrincess. However, his wounds really did hurt, and he didn't care if he was throwing a hissy fit. He still had to be cautious with this human, despite her enchanting beauty, but he felt no threat from her. Chat's father said humans were dangerous and mostly cruel. On the other hand, his princess didn't match up to his father verdict, she proved him wrong with her genuine kindness. He was very intrigued of this human. Cat's were very curious creatures, and his curiosity wanted to know more of her.

"I'm back, Chat!" Marinette beamed while she gently carried a bowl of milk. The way she caressed his name with the tip of her tongue, almost made him purr possessively.

Marinette settled the bowl in front of him with an encouraged smile. He looked at her accusingly, for all he knew, she could have added something in the milk. Marinette sighed as she dabbed her finger in the milk as she tried to beckon him forward. This was a big thing in the cat community, it was almost like sense of trust. He prowled forward, then he took a hesitant sniff, and finally he gently bit her finger to consume the milk.

"Good boy," Marinette said with a giggle. The way he nipped at her finger, tickled her like a teasing feather.

"I'm guessing you want the milk now?" Marinette asked, but it was more of a statement.

Chat grumbled before he consumed his mouth with the delicious milk. While Chat was distracted in bliss, Marinette started to work on his wounds. He stopped drinking for a moment before he continued on. He purred in satisfaction when she scratched under his neck. He leaned his head on her hand for warmth.

"Okay, all done," she momentarily stared at her animated cat clock, "It's quite late, we better get some shut eye. I'll introduce you to my parents tomorrow…" Marinette drawled with a yawn.

Marinette got up before she picked out her pajamas from her dresser. She grabbed an empty paper box, then settled wrapping paper in it, and put it in her small bathroom.

Marinette looked at Chat sheepishly, "I know it's not the best litter box, for you, but it should work for now."

Marinette stripped her clothes off before Chat turned his head the other way. He must respect her privacy, he must respect her privacy, but maybe just a peek. Nope, restrain yourself, you're not some pervert fox.

"Aww, you're so bashful, Chat. But.. thanks for giving me some privacy," Marinette said with a giggle.

She made him a spot on the floor, with a fluffy blanket, and her purple cat pillow pet. She wanted him to sleep there, not to sound needy, but Chat would purrfer to sleep with her instead.

"Good night, Chat. Sweet dreams…." Marinette kissed him on his fluffy head, which made her laugh at his gaped expression.

Marinette climbed up her staircase to her bed before she turned off her light. She snuggled herself deeper in the blankets, knowing with a sense of ease, that Chat was below her. Marinette didn't feel as lonely as before. Suddenly, she felt some pressure on her chest, she opened her baby blue eyes and met Chat's vibrant green ones.

"You want to cuddle, Chat?" Marinette asked with a radiant smile.

Chat purred in response as he nestled his head on her exposed neck. She scratched behind his ears as they were both lulled to sleep. For the first time, in awhile, Chat slept so soundly without feeling on edge.

 **MCMCMC**

Under the palace of Versailles, a huge underground chamber laid below it. King Gabriel Agreste, sat on his luscious thrown, waiting for his son to return. _It's been quite awhile, he should be back by now, Gabriel thought with concern._ He called forth his son's best friend and servant, Nino, which only Gabriel and Adrien could call him by his real name.

"You called, your majesty?" Nino asked politely.

"Yes, have you seen my son, Nino? It's almost morning…" Gabriel stated with a hidden emotion.

"No, your majesty. Chat told me he was going above to feed, and that was about it," Nino knew he was lying to his king, but part of it was true. Nino just didn't add that Chat simply went up there to observe the humans, despite it being very dangerous.

"I see…." King Gabriel drawled a little too long, which made Nino gulp in apprehension.

"My king, My lord, it's just awful!" A woman cat creature exclaimed before she hurriedly bowed.

"What is it, Nathalie?" Nathalie was his trustworthy adviser.

"The scouts you sended earlier, they heard rumors from the fox territory. There's a rumor of a war, my lord, and your son was in the middle of it!" She said quickly.

"What!" King Gabriel roared. He knew his son, Adrien would never blindly rift towards a war, without a logical explanation.

"Do you think they're the cause of my son's disappearance?" Gabriel asked his adviser.

"Could be, your highness. However, it might be a trap, you know how cunning foxes are, always looking for trouble. This might be a ploy for you to come to their territory, my king, because you have no power over them there." Nathalie quipped articulately with her words.

"Those damn foxes, I should have never grant them a territory, I was so damn foolish!" King Gabriel cursed loudly.

"What do you want to do?" Nathalie piqued hesitantly.

"We will keep this private for two weeks time, before the grand ball. Nino, I want you to scout for my son, you know him better than anyone. And if you don't find him, may I inquire, about how do you feel about being declawed?" King Gabriel addressed with a hint of a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I quite love my claws, your highness," Nino answered meekly.

"Well then, you better get a move on," Nino didn't have to be told twice, he literally high-tailed out of there,

"What if it was just a petty rumor, my king," Nathalie asked after Nino left.

"I think my son, is just enjoying his last moons of being a free cat. I told him about the arranged marriage with the princess in the fox court. He would be engaged to Lila Volpina, which would bind out kingdom to a truths. I have a strong intuition that Hawk Moth is planning something, so we must be ready when that day comes…."

 **MCMCMCMC**

Chat woke up to something bright. The brightness felt like it was radiating energy onto him. He opened his eyes before he stretched his fur out. He stared at the sun, being captivated of its glorious presence, since he didn't see the sun much. He lived underground, so he never woke up to the winking sun. Chat found himself sad at this realization because he was missing out on life. Chat was always in hiding, always in the dark, and always lonely.

He wouldn't be lonely for long, since he would have to marry Lila, but he knew she would make him much more lonelier. Chat did his research, he knew how Lila Volpina was. She was greedy, manipulative, and hungry for power. He knew once she married him, despite the treaty to not imbalance the nature with the humans, she would cause a war. Once they're married, her kind would no longer be docile to his father, and they could do whatever they wished. He knew this for a fact. Every year, during the Miraculous Ball, where the foxes and cats only mixed neutrally on that one night. She always made coy suggestions to him, sometimes it was very sexual, but he was never interested. It didn't even have to do with her being a fox, she just had a terrible personality. She always promised him before she left, they would conquer the world together.

"Oh my gosh, I am so late!" A screeched from his lady, which made him snapped out of his perturbed thoughts.

Late, she was later for what?

He had to hide his smirk when she ran around the room like she was high on catnip. She took a deep breath when she finally settled herself with her attire.

She looked at him and said teasingly. "Morning, sleepy head. I'm going to introduce you to my parents when school is over. So be a good kitty and be quiet as a mouse. No wait, that's a bad simile, since cats eat mice. Argh, anyways, you know what I mean. Great, now I'm talking to a cat, who doesn't even know what I'm saying!" Unknown to her, he knew exactly what she was saying, and he found it so adorable.

He got out of the bed to meet her below. He rubbed against her clothed legs, marking her with his scent. She giggled at this, which was a purrfect sound to his ears.

"I bet you're hungry, huh?" She asked with a laugh as she handed him another bowl of milk. This time, Chat didn't hesitant to gulp it down.

She petted him gently. "Be good, Chat, I'll be back later…" She drawled before she headed towards the door.

 _Wait a minute, she was leaving, leaving him?! Chat thought in absolute panic._ He quickly blocked her path and literally meowed at her.

"Oh, Chat, I will be back before you know it. Be good, okay," Oh no, not her beautiful hands, which could put him in eternal bliss. She started to scratch behind his ears, which made him close his eyes, and then her hand no longer occupied his scalp.

 _His lady was quite cunning, he thought to himself with a huff._ He wanted to go where she went, what was it? School, he wanted to go to school with her too. The question was how without her noticing? His answer was granted when she forgot her backpack by the door. With that in sight, Chat hidden himself in her book bag, knowing she would be back for it.

He smiled mischievously when he felt the book bag being lifted from the ground. He sighed in contentment because he was happy to be near his lady. To him, being with her, was a place he would always want to be.

 **Chat is going to school, just like how Mary's little lamb followed her to school one day. Will chat be a teacher's pet or a naughty kitty? What do you think?:}**

 **End Credits to you awesome reviewers:}**

 **Resa: Thank you! Yes, I ,made Hawk Moth like Cruella Deville. And yes, I made Kim a prick, I have nothing against him in a show. But I love making him into a huge prick! Thank you!**

 **An1malover: Thank you! Here was ur update and I hoped you liked it :}**

 **Pinksakura271** **Thank so much! Your comment made me laugh and be giddy. Yes, Marichat, all the way! I love the pairing. Yes, everything is not by coincidence, it is all by fate. I'm neutral about the rain. I personally like thunderstorms, I find it good background music, because I hate silence. Yes, Cruella Deville is probably my least favorite villain. And I love disney, villians, mine is Ursula. What's yours!**

 **Jenny: Thank you so much! Here's ur update:}**

 **RapidSammi** **: Thank you! Yes, cats are so adorable! And so is little Chanton. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **FictionGirl11** **: Thank you so much! Yes, I made it a little rush, because I wanted to get right to plot. That's my flaw, I'm trying to work on it to smooth better. I'm glad you like my word choice and stuff. The more detailed the better. Thank you so much!**

 **Mayuralover** **: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own miraculous ladybug, being sent to court, ummm never mind. I just like using the characters fur fun.**

 **Thanks so much to the follows, favorites, and reviews guys. I'm so glad many of you are enjoying this. I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter, and please enjoy.**

 **Chapter three: Only You**

 _Wonder if you'll understand_

 _It's just the touch of your hand_

 _Behind a closed door_

 _All I needed was the love you gave_

 _All I needed for another day_

 _And all I ever knew_

 _Only you_

' _Only You' by Selena Gomez_

 **XXX**

"Girl, you would not believe what wonderful information I found from this miraculous book!" Alya beamed giddily at the book she held while Marinette took a seat next to her.

"What did you discover, Alya?" Marinette asked a little distracted as she took out her things for class.

She didn't even notice that Chat was in her book bag yet, which made the said cat grin in triumph.

"Well, it turns out our little feline friends descended from ancient Egypt, and they were looked upon as Gods. They would bring rich fortune to your life, but if you did something to anger them, you would face something worse than Anubis's wrath…." Marinette and her both shivered at this.

"Then they graced their presence in ancient Greece, and they viewed them as pets for Lord Hades. The humans thought that if they saw a miraculous cat, you were being judged, and then the following week you would die!" Alya exclaimed dramatically.

"Wow, this history is so rich, Alya. Did you find out what they said about modern times…" Marinette implied as she stared at the book eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, hold on, I just saw it!" Alya started flipping the pages, until she found what she was looking for.

"Ha, here we go, now! Our modern area view them as a mythical shapeshifter. Shocker, I did not see that coming!" Alya said sarcastically while Marinette giggled, "Anyways, on a serious note, it says here there are some crazy people who think they're real. They call themselves the Akumas and they want to use the miraculous cats fur into clothing." Alya and Marinette were both disgusted at this.

"I'm an aspiring fashion designer, but I will never think about using animal skin for a design. It doesn't even cross my mind, honestly, why for another's?" Marinette said so sadly.

Alya was about to intervene to her friend with concern. Even Chat, who was listening the whole time, was about to pop out like a Jack in the Box. However, Marinette drew away from her saddened state when the bitch graced them with her snobbish presence.

Chloe Bourgeois was her name: she acted like she was above all, also she was catty, and her fashion sense was a bit much. There she stood, wrapped in another fur coat, and it was a lion this time.

"Isn't this such a beauty, girls? it's from Hawk Moth's new fashion line, I just live for his furs…" Chloe gloated dramatically, looking at Marinette especially.

"You should love animals, not wear them," Marinette piqued with a glare.

"Oh, Marinette, this proves that you're definitely not a good fashion designer. Hawk Moth is a slave to fashion, and he doesn't let anything hold him back to make his designs." Chloe said with a huff.

"Well, his motives aren't good or pure. What does that say about yourself, Chloe?" The angered blonde stared at Marinette in shock. Usually, Marinette would back down by now, but not this time.

"How dare you initiate that about me?!" Chloe bellowed as she was about to slap Marinette.

The slap never came, a huge deadly hiss intervened, and Chat was now on the desk with his fur puffed out. Before anyone could blink, Chat scratched Chloe when her hand was near Marinette's cheek.

"Oh my gosh, is that your stupid cat?! I'm bleeding, and it's getting all over my lion's mane!" She screeched while the whole class laughed in unison.

"I didn't know you had a cat, Marinette? It would have been great to use his claws on Chloe a lot sooner!" Alya laughed while Marinette picked him up.

"I found him yesterday, his name is Chat Noir, and my hero.." Marinette drawled as she looked at him gratefully.

"What is going on here!" Their Literature teacher, Madame Bustier, exclaimed loudly.

"Just my luck…" Marinette said loudly as she stared at a mischievous Chat.

 **MCMCMC**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never been sent to the principal's office before. However, here she was now, in front of Mr. Damocles intimidating desk. Her parents and Chloe's dad leaned against the wall. While Chloe kept pacing around the room, pointing at a smug Chat Noir.

"He attacked me, that crazy cat should be put to sleep. Daddy, why aren't you calling animal control!" Chloe screeched as she threw a tantrum like a five year old.

"Now, Miss Chloe, let's settle down, please. And listen to Marinette's perspective…" Mr. Damocles addressed politely.

This particular situation reminded of Marinette being in court. Mr. Damocles, was the fair and strict judge. Her parents and Chloe's dad were the jury. And as for Chloe, she was the accuser to Marinette's case.

"We got into an argument, and Chloe was about to strike me for a comment that I strongly believed in. I didn't even know Chat was in my bag and I think he was just trying to protect me." Marinette answered as she tightened her grip on Chat for comfort.

"I'm sorry, you said Chat, who's Chat?" Mr. Damocles piqued politely.

"Oh, the cat is Chat, I found him yesterday in a alleyway. Poor thing was very wounded, so I had to treat him," Marinette answered as she put her chin on top of his fluffy head. Chat purred at this extremely.

"Oh my God, for all we know, I could have rabies!" Chloe yelled at this, while Marinette tried to not roll her eyes.

"Did he bite you, daughter?" Mr. Bourgeois asked suddenly.

"No, daddy, why?" She asked confusingly.

"Then, I see there's no problem. It seems to me that you girls we're only in a petty cat fight!"

This shocked everyone. Mr. Bourgeois would never go against his daughter. He was a huge pushover with Chloe, so this made everyone astounded by this turn of events. Unknown to them, Chat's green eyes were held with Mr. Bourgeois, which were twinkling with hypnosis. Chat was the puppeteer and Mr. Bourgeois was his Pinocchio.

"I have more important things to deal with, since I'm the Mayor. Come along, Chloe, and we will clean that scratch in a jiffy…" He said as he headed towards the door.

"But daddy!" Chloe exclaimed while she pointed weakly at Marinette.

"Chloe, now. Have a good day, everyone!" With that, Chloe slowly followed her father, but always the drama queen, Chloe made sure she had the final say.

"This isn't over, Marinette. I will get you for this, and your stupid cat too…" Marinette held in a laugh because Chloe reminded her of the wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Well that went... well. If you'll excuse me with my abruptness, I have another meeting with a student. You're free with a warning Marinette, you can come back to school tomorrow, and just enjoy your time with your handsome kitty." The principal said with a smile, but there was something off about it, and Marinette didn't have time to observe it further.

Her parents and her were led out of his office. Her parents stared at Marinette, while she looked down, and Chat nudged his head at her to ease her anxiety.

"We're very disappointed in you, Marinette. Why didn't you tell us about the cat earlier?" Her mother, Sabine Dupain-Cheng, asked gently as they walked throughout the empty hallways.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I got home. I swear, I didn't know he was in my book-bag, please don't send him away!" Marinette said almost in tears.

"Hush, darling, calm down. We decided to send out missing flyers of him, since we saw a collar on him, and if no one turns up for him…" Her mother drawled with a smile.

"That means he can stay!" Marinette beamed.

"Yes, also we noticed something in there. That cat gave you confidence of dealing with Chloe, and we know how you feel about her." Her father, Tom Dupain-Cheng, intervened with a knowing look.

"What surprises me that he's a black cat, and black cats usually give bad luck. However, this one seems to bring good luck, since how easily it went with the principal…" Sabine said thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess he's my one and only lucky cat!" Marinette proclaimed brightly as she stared at Chat.

Chat smiled at the compliment while her name chanted in his head. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He loved how it rolled with the tip of his tongue, and he desperately wanted her to call him Adrien. The realization of this made him scared. He knew how dangerous this was, but he didn't have it in his heart to give a damn.

 **MCMCMC**

Nino was cold and hungry. Winter was approaching soon and the coldness was already biting him in the ass. Nino transformed to a full cat, so he wouldn't be as cold. He had brown fur, with golden brown eyes, and sharp claws he loved more than ever. The sweet smell of pastries consumed his nostrils. It was a known fact that cats couldn't taste: sugar and spice and everything nice. However, that didn't mean they couldn't smell it, and how tempted they were to try it.

He settled himself on a balcony that was under the bakery. He saw a girl inside, who had excessive amount of yarn around her body, and was laughing hysterically. What really caught his eye was a very familiar black cat. He was playing at the yarn, which wrapped around her like a mummy.

 _Why in the world was Prince Chat Noir in the company with a human? He thought to himself in shock._ Nino knew the king would not be happy about this. Nino looked at his claws like they were his precious jewels.

Suddenly, Nino felt himself being stared at, and sure enough Chat felt his presence. Usually, Chat's eyes were held with warmness, but not this time. His eyes held cautiousness and protectiveness, which almost made Nino fall off the balcony. Nino had never seen that expression from his best friend before.

"Are you okay, Chat?" The girl asked as she took some of the yarn off Chat.

This time, Nino was really about jump off the balcony in shock. His best friend, who was also the Prince of the Miraculous Cats, had a deep adoration towards the bluenette human. He literally purred at her feet like he ached for her doting attention. Yep, Nino could kiss his claws goodbye, because this was far worse than any war. Prince Chat Noir was falling in love with a human, which was not good at all.

 **MCMCMC**

Chat Noir was not a happy camper. He was enjoying his playtime with his lady, until he sensed Nino's presence. Don't get him wrong, he loved Nino like a brother, but this was the wrong time to be intruding. Marinette kissed Chat on his head when she was called for dinner. She promised him a bowl of kitty chow and more yarn when she was done eating. He almost followed after her, she even expected him to, but he held himself back. Chat needed to discuss this with Nino, even though he was tempted to join her for dinner.

"You going to stay here, kitty? Okay, but no monkey business, mister," She said with a pointed look and then she started to laugh.

"I'll leave the door open, incase you change your mind…" Marinette implied as she left the door open before she headed downstairs.

Once he knew she was surely gone, Chat transformed himself to his usual form, and then closed the door. He headed towards the balcony, where he met a shivering Nino outside, who was no longer a cat as well.

Chat opened the balcony, "Welcome, please do come in, because baby, it's quite cold outside…" Chat quoted to a familiar Christmas song.

Nino mumbled a colorful curse word at him, which only made Chat grin. They both sat on the floor, crossed leg, as they observed each other. What Chat had always loved about Nino was that he treated him like any other miraculous cat. Not a royal cat, only if it was necessary, he was simply Chat Noir to him.

"Alright, your highness. What the hell are you doing with that human!" Nino spat, which made Chat grin from ear to ear.

"Whatever do you mean, Nino?" Chat asked dumbly.

"Don't play coy with me, Chat Noir. Please enlighten me about all of this…" With that, Chat did, he confided everything to his friend.

When Chat was finished, Nino stared at him like he grew a second tail. Finally, Nino seemed to collect himself, and began to question him.

"You're all better, Chat, so why didn't you return back home? Everyone is starting to get worried…" Nino drawled, until he noticed that Chat's eyes was drawn to the door.

Realization dawned on Nino at his feline friend's love struck face. This human, no wait, Marinette was her name. Somehow, she enchanted his friend, and it would be impossible to snap his friend out of it.

"You do know we have to leave, right? You need to leave her, she doesn't belong in our world." Nino stated sympathetically.

"You don't think I know that, Nino? But I can't leave her, Nino. Marinette is my Amatrix!" Nino was baffled at Chat's declaration.

Amatrix was basically the term for pure mate. Cats mated all the time, it was in their genes, but Amatrix was a total different thing. A miraculous cat lived like for a very long time, so they needed someone they could call theirs forever. However, there was never a case for a human and miraculous cat relationship, so this was big news.

"Chat, you do realize how huge this is. I know this might be hard for you, but the best would probably be to let her go now, before you get yourself too deep." Nino explained gently.

"I can't do that, Nino. I won't do it!" Chat exclaimed passionately.

"Don't be selfish, Chat. You would be literally pulling her into our world that's dangerous. Just let her go now, it would protect the both of you from harm!" Nino argued as he started to lose his patience.

"Well, I guess that I'm going to be selfish, Nino. She will be my bride and I'm going to court her madly to get to that point." Chat said seriously.

"What about Lila?" Nino retorted weakly.

"I don't trust Lila, but I trust Marinette, even though she has no clue about our world yet!" Chat Noir retaliated his verdict strongly.

"There's no way I can change your mind, but I must say, this is the first time you're going against your father's orders. So maybe she is good for you…" Nino said with an afterthought as he headed towards the balcony.

"I have two weeks to find you, so you have two weeks to woo Marinette into your arms. By then, I'll come to collect you both, because I really do want to keep my claws." Nino joked dryly.

"Nino, you can always pop by, and thank you for this!" Chat said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Chat, and after all. Feline friends forever!"

XXX

 **Whew! Chapter complete! Yes, so basically Chat and Marinette are Amatrix. And amatrix is latin word that means lover. So now Chat has to woo Marinette, but would it be hard or easy? It would be a lot harder if he used a lot of puns lol. How do you think Marinette would take the news from her darling kitty?**

 **Shout out credits to you lovely reviewers:**

Pinksakura271 Oh Wow, thanks so much! Actully, I'm very interested of your OC, and I would love if you could PM the details. I'll give you rightful credit of course, and any suggestions you have, I'm all ears. It would be quite helpful, thank you. And I have a feeling the red mouse, is Nathaniel right? How would you feel if he's a fox in this story. Grins evilly. My favourite Disney princess, besides Bell. I loved Bell too because she loved to read. I would say Rapunzel because I love Mandy Moore. And of course Ariel! You kinda see now why he wants to be closer to her now. And you would soon see how the bond can affect Marinette also. I like Lila, but I do think she would be a good villain, so I couldn't turn it down. Thank you so much!

Melancholy's Sunshine I almost went for that, it would have been a sight to see him chasing off boys. But at least, he chased off her school bully. Thank you so much!

MizukixMai Thank you so much! Yep, chat is her personal lamp XD.

Resa I know exactly what little girl you're talking about: Agnes from Despicable Me. Love the movie btw. If only she could love cats more instead of unicorns. Thank you so much!

FictionGirl11 Thank you so much! We all have ours flaws, but we learn from our mistakes. I get my inspiration from my cat Rajah's behavior. He's just the cutest little bengal cat, and he has a thing for the soda coke. He doesn't drink it, but he finds it strangely fascinating. Sorry, I'm gushing about my cat, I tend to do that. I didn't know about the milk thing, thanks for sharing that. Good thing, my cat didn't like milk in the beginning. Anyways, thanks so much!

Guest Thank you so much and here is your post. I really hoped you liked it okay:}

Mayuralover: Thank you so much! And oh yes,you could see that Marinette should have left the kitty home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, just the plot is mine! My precious...**

 **Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are amazing thank you so much! This chapter made me laugh a little, and I hope I convey okay to make you guys laugh too.**

 **Chapter four: Winter**

 _'Cause things are gonna change so fast_

 _All the white horses have gone ahead_

 _I tell you that I'll always want you near_

 _You say that things change my dear_

 _Never change_

 _All the white horses_

' _Winter' by Tori Amos_

It had been about a week since Chat Noir squeezed himself into Marinette's life. The young bluenette couldn't be happier. He was such a handsome little devil that she adored so very much. Their routine consist of: Chat being spread out on her homework papers, them cuddling at night, and Chat always wanting to spread his affection. Marinette also began to notice he wasn't like other cats. She knew that cat owners always tend to say that. However, he was like really special, in a not normal way.

It started about a couple days ago when she found out that cats were lactose intolerance. The milk she gave Chat a lot, should have affected him, but he was completely immune to it. He literally drank it with no problem and literally begged her for some more. Also, another thing, was that Chat knew Physics. Literally, when she was stuck on a problem, he literally used his tail and then dabbed it with paint. He made the problem come alive from a blank piece paper, which soon revealed the answer. Marinette had been getting a better grade on the Physics homeworks, thanks to that cat.

Marinette thought she was going crazy. She seriously wondered if Einstein's soul was in Chat's body? Marinette heard about reincarnation, so anything was possible.

She even noticed some serious changes within herself. Lately, she had been available to sew in the dark, without needing any light for assistance. The other major thing was her napping. She took so many naps, and it didn't matter where she slept at. Alya questioned her if she was depressed or something, but Marinette was fine.

Speaking of Alya, she was supposed to be here by now to help with their project. On cue, Marinette raced down the stairs, and opened the door before Alya could even knock. Two other changes Marinette noticed about herself: Marinette's hearing was heightened and she could run faster. Marinette literally heard Alya outside, even though her window was firmly shut.

"Wow, I guess you're very excited to see me?" Alya said humorously while Marinette forced a laugh.

"Yeah, also I'm interested to see more of that book…" Marinette implied as she stared at that huge book.

They headed up to the attic, Marinette's own little apartment to be more precise, before they sat cross legged on the floor. Chat graced them with his presence, he laid himself right on Marinette's lap, and purred excessively.

"Aww, he's such a cutie, Marinette. He really does love you!" Alya squealed giddily.

"Yeah, he is!" Marinette said in a daze as she petted aimlessly on his soft fur.

She really wanted to tell everyone about Chat's eccentricness actions, but something always stopped her from doing so. Maybe she was afraid that people might take him away from her for his intelligence? The tighten in her stomach confirmed her answer.

"Isn't this great, Marinette? We're almost done with this arduous project, and Christmas will be here soon!" Alya said happily as she pulled out the book.

"Yeah, I'm so excited about Christmas! This year, especially, since I have this little guy!" Marinette proclaimed as she scratched behind his ear.

"I'm very happy for you, Marinette. I don't know what it is, but ever since you took him under your wing, you've been different." Alya said thoughtfully.

Alya's words made Marinette heart quicken. Chat seemed to sense her unease because he snuggled himself deeper. It seemed Marinette wasn't the only one who noticed the changes.

She gulped, but schooled herself to be indifferent.

"Different, how, Alya? I'm the same old clumsy Marinette!" She said with an easy laugh.

"Yeah, but subtle differences. I don't know, I just can't put my finger on it…." Damn, why does her friend have to be so observant.

"Anyways, we should probably stop talking, and get this done. We still have to do some research on some famous miraculous cat's tails," Marinette said as she laughed at her cat pun joke.

"And another thing, you've been doing lately, Marinette. You would never stop with those cat puns!"

 **MCMCMC**

"Oooh, I think I finally found something. Marinette, check this out!" Alya exclaimed as she hovered the book in front of her face.

Marinette's eyes widened in shock. A picture of Chat stared back at her. Marinette gasped loudly, which made Chat jump off of her. Both of the girls stared at Chat, then at the picture in the book, and then at Chat again.

"It says here, Chat Noir, is the Prince of Miraculous Cats. Girl, this is no coincidence," Alya said while she headed towards Chat.

"Wait, Alya, you're scaring him!" Marinette warned Alya who tried to grab a hissing Chat.

"Girl, if we present him to our school, we can prove fiction to fact!" Alya proclaimed giddily.

"Alya, for goodness sake, it's just a strange coincidence that his name was Chat Noir as well." Marinette defended strongly.

"Don't give me that, Marinette. I've noticed some miraculous changes about you, ever since he came along!" Alya argued back with a huff.

They were neck to neck, their faces were both red, and their ears were steaming like an animated cartoon character. Marinette knew Alya could be right, even though the idea was a bit far fetched, but it somehow proved Chat's and hers peculiarities.

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere with us arguing, so let's cool our heads. I'll see you on Monday, so we will discuss it then," Marinette said calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, fine, we'll discuss it then," Alya replied with a grumble, grabbing her things, and was about to head out.

"I will remind you of this, Marinette, so don't think you're getting out of this one." Alya warned before she left Marinette's room with a frustrated huff.

Marinette sighed as she closed her door. She looked at Chat, with her arms crossed, and tapped her foot repeatedly.

"Anything you have to say for yourself, Chat?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"I can explain everything, Princess," He replied, which made her freak out.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not expecting her cat to talk like Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. This wasn't a sitcom comedy, this was reality for goodness sake. She leaned against the door, terrified out of her wits, as she stared at Chat wearily.

"You're talking, like Tom the cat, from Tom and Jerry," Marinette stated dumbly.

"Well, technically, Tom never really talked. Usually, the music expressed both of the characters conversations," Chat answered like he knew the show very well.

"Yes, he did, Chat. It was Jerry the mouse that never talked," She retaliated with a smug look.

Marinette wanted to kick herself. They had more important things than discussing about old cartoons. Usually, when she was nervous, she always babbled something totally random.

"Okay, that's not important. What I meant to say was that I'm confirming that my friend was right about you?" Marinette asked, but it was more of a statement.

"It's true, I'm surprised that you didn't address to your friend earlier. I know you had your suspicions about me, so why didn't you tell your friend?" Chat inquired curiously.

"Gosh, I don't know. I felt special to have you, I guess, and I was afraid that people might abuse your uniqueness or something. It's very rare to say that your own cat can do your homework..." Marinette uttered humorously.

"I see, you truly are a kind princess," He stated, which made her blush madly.

"I'm going to transform to my real form, so please don't freak out. And I promise, I will explain everything," Marinette gulped when Chat's body started to morph into a human.

He wore a black jumpsuit, he had a long tail attached to his behind, and he had pointy cat ears. Marinette actully found him quite attractive in this form. She shook off her hormones, she needed to focus here. Marinette tried to school her expression, but her heated blush wasn't helping one bit.

"Princess, are you okay?" Chat asked as he gently put his claws on her shoulders.

There he went again, with that enduring nickname. Why princess? She was too damn clumsy to be a fair princess.

"Why do you look so damn hot?" She asked before she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Chat smirked at her while she wished the earth would swallow her whole. "Why, thank you, Marinette. But you're way more prettier…." He drawled as he hesitantly caressed her cheek.

Being so subtle, Marinette squeaked for her response, and moved away from him quickly. Marinette thought she saw a hint of hurt from his features, but she must have been imagining it.

"Anyways, I think it's time you explain," She said after a moment.

"Alright, let me start when you rescued me, my purrincess..."

 **MCMCMC**

Chat explained everything to Marinette. Well, except for: her being his Amatrix, him being engaged to Lila, and him wanting Marinette to be his bride. They're not important, notice heavy sarcasm, he just wanted to let her take things slowly for now.

He was surprised that she adjusted very well towards him. Chat thought she would be disgusted by his true form, but instead, she found his form attractive. This made him purr in pride, if she found him attractive, he was one step closer to capture her heart.

"Hey, Chat, I noticed some changes about me that aren't human. Why is that?" Marinette asked with no beating around the bush.

"That's my fault, princess. When a human is around a miraculous cat, they tend to pick up cat traits," Liar, "Don't worry, it would fade soon, I promise." No, it would become worse in time, because she's your Amatrix. Pretty soon, she would become a miraculous cat herself.

"Oh, that's good to hear…." Marinette said with a yawn.

"It's getting late, you should head to bed, you've had a pretty filled day," Chat piqued as she nodded tiredly.

Chat made himself comfortable on her bed as she did her nightly ritual in a jaded daze. When she was done, she climbed herself into the bed with him, but then she snapped out of her tired stupor. Her eyes widened and then she shrieked like a meek mouse.

"What are you doing in my bed? Get off, Chat," She said with a blush.

"But Marinette, we always sleep together," He answered with a whine, which somehow made her blush harder.

"That was totally different, so don't be cheeky with me," Marinette disclosed as she pushed him off the bed with a loud thump.

"Can I at least cuddle with you in my cat form," He pleaded with sad eyes.

"No, Chat, just no. Good night," She said finally as she turned off the light.

Chat pouted for a moment before he turned back into his cat form. He quietly climbed himself back on her bed, but she still caught the sound of his padded paws. She pushed him off gently and poked her tongue out.

"Serves you right, you sneaky kitty," Marinette snided with a tease before she turned herself away from him.

He only huffed in response, while he settled himself on the cold floor, and looked at her with a pout. One of these days, she would be the one to ask him to cuddle with her.

 **Chapter complete. Do you think that he can somehow purssey Marinette to cuddle with our little chanton? I hope you enjoyed and love to hear your thoughts**.

Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}

Melancholy's Sunshine Even I would laugh at the predicament. Maybe a stray little Nino kitty might be pick up as well. But maybe picked up by the bad people… Anyways, thanks so much.

Daisy Yes, Chloe was definitely put in her place. Yes, pretty soon, Marinette might even be available to hypnotize the humans. I really glad you loved it, thanks so much!

wolfrunnerable12 I hoped you find this one awesome as well. Thanks so much!

Resa Be prepared, there is more suspense to come. Thanks so much!

Obsidiandragon182005 Thank you! I'm really glad you're loving it, means a lot

Jasmin32001 Thank you so much! I hoped you enjoyed the update!:}


End file.
